Ce que je sais
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot]Heero sait quelque chose. Duo veut le savoir.


**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fiction – qui elle m'appartient -sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ?

**Genre** : one-shot voire peut-être une séquelle, mais cette fic a un début et une fin.

**Rating** : G

**Avertissements **: aucun, **lisez**, je ne mors pas -) n'aillez pas peur…

**Couple ?** : 2 plus 1 plus 2

**Spoilers** : aucun

**Notes et dédicaces en fin de fic, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée ces temps-ci : je suis pas chez moi et j'écris quand même, vive l'inspiration… (voire en fin de fic)**

[blabla] pensées des bishos.

.

**Le contexte** : Duo veut absolument savoir le passé de notre Hee-chan et lui pose plein de questions relous au mauvais moments mais avec Heero c'est jamais le moment…

**La scène** : Heero rentre complètement exténué d'une longue mission, le spandex craqué à des endroits stratégiques, le faux marcel vert pratiquement inexistant (en lambeaux quoi) et les baskets malheureusement intactes mais sales, les chaussettes trouées et la cwc ? (coupe de cheveux ? quelle coupe de cheveux ?) bref il a besoin de repos… (accessoirement bain) et Duo en pantalon fakir à la Sikidim (chanson de Tarkan -)) et à la mode soutane forever et super natte qui lui bat souplement le bas des reins, la bouche entrouverte…

pour saouler…

mais rira bien qui rira le dernier…

si ce dernier à la force de rire…

.

.

.

**Ce que je sais**

.

.

Heero avança tant bien que mal vers la porte secrète de la planque.

Il était épuisé moralement et physiquement, si épuisé qu'il était tenté de ne pas faire son rapport de mission tout de suite.

Il avait mal à des endroit où il ne soupçonnait même pas d'avoir des muscles tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais servis, ou pire : pas de cette manière.

Disons-le tout suite : il avait l'impression d'être une vieille carcasse, une charogne rachitique, et il s'attendait presque à voir des vautours roder au dessus de sa tête poussiéreuse…

Une silhouette s'approchait de lui, avec un grand sourire, il pétait littéralement la forme

Il faisait mal aux yeux…

Mal à la tête…

Aie…

.

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!

.

Le japonais eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds : Duo Maxwell était quelqu'un de charmant mais il y avait des moments où il pouvait être lourd, très lourd.

Mignon comme tout à petite dose car quand il était en forme on aurait dit qu'il était monté sur ressorts.

Et quand on sortait de missions…

on avait besoin

de silence…

.

Mais comme vous le savez tous, vos amis, petits-amis, famille et autres connaissances deviennent des parasites dès lors que vous aspirez à la tranquillité.

Nos héros de Gundam Wing n'échappent pas à cette règle ancestrale…

.

Notre soldat parfait se résigna donc à endurer un babillage innocent qui pour lui virerait irrémédiablement à l'interrogatoire cauchemardesque.

Pourquoi vous saoulait-on au moment où vous êtes sur le point de vous effondrer ?

Pourquoi ?

Why ?

DOSHITE ?????????????????????????????????????????????????

Mais il était temps d'affronter sa destinée

Il ne pouvait tuer le baka il était utile aux missions

Disons-le franchement une nouvelle fois : il n'avait

pas

la

force

de

le

tuer.

Reconnecter le neurones endommagées par le blablatage…

Et écouter à peu près ce qu'il raconte…

- … Et comment s'est passée ta mission dis raconte ! Mais je suis con vu que t'es bien rentré c'est que tout est nickel, hein ? Mah t'es pas bien rentré t'es rentré tout court mais bon c'est la même hein, dis ? D'accord je ne vais pas te prendre la tête avec la mission, moi vouloir ton bonheur et là t'as pas l'air de vouloir faire causette sur ce truc qui a troué ton spandex, pas que je m'en plaigne mais bon ! Je lirai ton compte rendu de mission quand tu le feras, oops j'ai dit mission ? Disons que j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit ! Rah t'en tire une tête ! Bah c'est pas pire que d'habitude vu que tu ne parles jamais… et pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand je te parle ? Mah c'est pas grave, je veux être ton ami, je veux tout connaître de toi et c'est pas en parlant mission que je me rapprocherais de ton cœur…

- [Mais tu vas la fermer ta gueule… c'est parce que tu ne me laisses pas en placer une, baka… même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas… Mon dieu, le baka était sous ecsta c'était pas possible ! Dans quel délire était-il encore parti ? Mais merde c'est qu'il continue de parler en plus… FAUT QUE CA CESSE !!!!]

- … breffffff ! Comment va la vie ? Mah la vie doit bien aller vu que t'es vivant mais que sais-je de ta vie d'abord ? C'est vrai quoi je ne sais rien de toi, juste que tu es là beau et tout, que tu as beaucoup de force et que tu portes bien le spandex, surtout là qu'il tient que par tes hanches… mah j'en deviens poète, excuse-moi mais c'est que tant de beauté kawaii m'émeut tellement que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est te câliner, te chouchouter, te bichonner, te poupouner et t'embrasser partout, partout bouh parce que je veux que tu sois mon meilleur ami du monde entier parce que je t'aime comme un lundi au soleil mais je sais que tant que je ne saurais rien de plus de toi, c'est une chose que je n'aurais jamais parce qu'à chaque fois c'est pareil quand tu reviens de mission tu te refermes sur toi-même comme un oiseau dans sa cage qui ne peut vivre ni d'amour ni d'eau fraîche. Je veux tout savoir de toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard parce que tu vas mourir je le sais et moi aussi d'ailleurs. La vie est trop courte pour s'habiller triste c'est pour ça que je porte ces tenues nazes et que tu dois lâcher le spandex même s'il te moule bien les euh frites, bref avant que tu ne meures aimons-nous vivants ! Et pour s'aimer il faut tout savoir l'un sur l'autre, tout se dire… et pour tout se dire il faut que tu parles… parce que j'en ai marre de parler tout seul, j'aime ta voix, j'aime tes hn et j'aimerais par-dessus tout tout savoir sur toi avant…avant la fin… onegaii…. PARLE-MOI HEERO !!!!

.

Heero se décomposait au fur et à mesure, Duo le secouant comme un prunier entre deux crises hystériques.

Quelques os avaient été broyés dans la manœuvre.

Kami sama… le baka, dans son angoisse avait poussé un cri agonisant qui s'apparentait presque cruellement à celui d'un lama élevé dans un loft – en milieu confoné donc.

Oops pardon ma Zorky, ça m'avait échappé.

Bref il s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes et, après l'avoir pris pour un maracas géant, s'était jeté sur le pauvre japonais qui tenait debout uniquement parce qu'il avait le vent dans le dos.

…

Il fallait consoler le baka.

Il fallait le sortir de sa crise kawaii et choupinet et pourquoi et parce que et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

Sinon Heero n'y survivrait pas.

Sinon Gundam Wing s'arrêterait et tous les acteurs euh héros se retrouveraient au chômage.

Le japonais devait se sacrifier en disant à Duo ce qu'il voulait savoir, il risquait de perdre la raison mais la série qui lui payait ses spandex et ses baskets jaunes méritaient bien de continuer, nan ?

Si…

.

Le soldat parfait trouva la force de lever la main vers le visage de Duo qui était profondément enfoncé au creux de ses pectoraux imberbes. Le mouvement si simple était si douloureux, chaque os de la main craquant misérablement et rêvant de trouver le bandage le plus proche, mais on ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce que l'on voulait…

Le baka releva la tête et resta silencieux, car en plongeant dans le regard bleu prussien déterminé et si intense, curieusement il se tu, pensant que l'heure était décidément grave.

Il aurait peut-être qui sait des révélations sur le garçon qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il avait si peur de perdre…

Le regard violet scintilla comme un criquet sous la lune.

C'était si beau…

Kawaii…

Un vent doux souffla, manquant de faire chavirer un Heero fatigué et à moitié mort :

Le pilote 01 devait faire vite.

Répondre pour être enfin tranquille.

Pourquoi ne pas dire simplement qu'il était éreinté et qu'il avait besoin de repos ?

Tout bonnement, parce que Heero était un adolescent qui faisait l'homme et comme tout homme fier et passablement crétin qui se respectait, il n'allait pas admettre sa faiblesse devant autrui, encore moins devant un baka qui se prenait pour un dieu.

.

Le japonais avala une douloureuse goulée d'air avant de prononcer ces mots

si beaux aux oreilles de Duo :

- Baka… tu es sûr de vouloir savoir… savoir ce que je sais ? Est-ce que le savoir te fera me laisser… faire mon rapport… en paix ?

- Hai… mais je voudrais le faire avec toi moi ton rapport [sourire sadique]

- Je voulais dire dormir baka…

- Alors oui… je sais que savoir ce que tu sais apaisera mon âme de Shinigami…

- Ta curiosité tu veux dire ?

- Ouais appelle ça comme tu veux. Je ne connaîtrais pas le repos ni toi non plus d'ailleurs si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu sais.

- Tu es bien sûr de vouloir savoir ce que je sais ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir me connaître mieux ? Tu pourrais être déçu…

- Nan Hee-chan jamais je ne pourrais être déçu, tu es siiii parfait… le chemin de ta bouche me mènera à ton cœur si pur…

- Très bien, alors puisque tu veux savoir ce que je sais…

Soit.

Je vais te le dire [tu vas le regretter, Duo, sourire terrific]

.

Heero claqua des doigts, se cassant le pouce et le majeur dans la foulée, repoussa Duo de manière à ce qu'il lui laisse un tout petit peu plus d'espace : il n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour faire autre chose de toutes façons.

Trop naze.

A l'injonction sonore, la lumière de la pièce – un hangar - se fit tamisée, donnant l'impression d'un soleil couchant d'intérieur. Merci Wufei qui sortait d'on ne sait où mais on s'en foutait grave.

Rachid apporta un piano à queue avec l'aide de ses Maganacs

Trowa apparut avec une gabardine, la donna à Heero et s'installa au piano tout en faisant une arabesque.

Quatre vint avec son beau violon et son sourire ultra brite, une rose entre les dents.

Tous étaient là, attendant le feu vert du maître de cérémonie.

.

Le pilote 02 était aux anges : Heero allait chanter pour lui son amour…

Nan soyons lucides : il allait juste lui dire ce qu'il savait, ce qui faisait partie de lui.

Il allait parler… et lui écouter.

C'était déjà beaucoup quand on savait que le pilote 01 ne parlait jamais

si on exceptait son grand discours relou sur la place d'un soldat dans une guerre…

Bref.

Tout était en place, sauf les muscles du pseudo soldat parfait.

Il claqua le pouce et le majeur de la main gauche cette fois-ci, les cassant par la même occasion.

Quatre commença à jouer du piano debout.

Quelques notes mélancoliques…

Do fa sol re mi sans fa-mi-lle

.

Heero, dans sa belle gabardine noire et tenant debout comme il pouvait, se mit à chanter, regardant le shinigami dans les yeux :

**Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis l**  
.

L'américain haussa un sourcil perplexe

Le japonais poursuivit, fermant les yeux

de honte.

**Ce que j'en sais, c'est que j'en suis l**  
.

L'américain haussa un second sourcil en ayant une réflexion intelligente sur les lèvres :

- Hein ?

.

Le soldat parfait continua sur sa lancée, la tête rejetée en arrière mais se ravisa :

s'il se penchait trop, il allait tomber

ou plutôt se fracasser sur le sol :

**J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu je sais ce que je dois savoir**  
.

Duo était consterné et surtout, ne comprenait rien à l'ensemble de mots pourtant pas compliqués qui formaient une phrase somme toute

débile.

- Heu Hee-chan… tu sais ce que tu dois savoir mais moi j'en sais rien… et j'aimerais le savoir justement !

.

Heero sembla ignorer complètement les paroles de l'américain, trop pris par la profondeur de ses euh sentiments.

**Et c'est la seule rue qui mène quelque part**  
.

Le shinigami, atterré, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau, un regard complètement perdu sur son beau visage d'ange égar :

- Euh de quoi tu parles ?

.

Le japonais ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager Duo : apparemment, l'américain n'avait pas bien saisi le sens profond et caché, voir caché profondément au fin fonds de Heero et s'il ne réussissait pas à comprendre, la conversation risquerait de se terminer et plus jamais ils n'en auraient une.

Et cela, le shinigami ne pouvait se le permettre.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Heero lui-même n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il disait.

Son taux de compréhension était infinitésimal.

Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fatigue.

.

Duo essaya à nouveau de comprendre, d'établir un dialogue

de sourds :

- Tu veux aller faire un tour ? T'aurais pas sauté encore du quatorzième étage d'un hôpital par hasard ?

.

Aie…

Le pilote 01 continua, ignorant complètement son partenaire :

**Ce que j'étais, c'était avant toi  
Je sais où j'étais, j'y étais sans toi**  
.

Duo ouvrit grand la bouche, il semblerait qu'il ne soit réduit qu'à cela et secoua la tête devant le spectacle complètement surréaliste voire affligeant devant lequel il se trouvait :

Heero serrant le poing devant sa bouche, le corps tout contracté, vibrant d'émotion, chantant comme s'il savait chanter et surtout, en y croyant de toutes ses forces,

Trowa mort de rire, écoutant les paroles euh débiles tout en jouant sa partition de manière admirable, la mèche volant de temps en temps…

Quatre qui jouait tranquillement du violon, tranquillement parce qu'il avait des boules quiès qui l'immunisaient contre les paroles d'une rare intelligence.

Personne ne savait où se trouvait Rachid et Wufei…

Yaoi, yaoi…

Cauchemar…

L'américain sentait en lui bouillir un sentiment de rage indicible : son soldat parfait se foutait-il de sa gueule ?

Ou alors…

Ou alors il s'était plus gravement blessé qu'il ne l'avait apparemment pensé.

A force de penser que Heero était indestructible on pouvait oublier qu'il pouvait être sujet à la douleur.

Voire à la folie…

- De. Quoi. Tu. Parles. Yuy.

.

Heero se serait bien approché de Duo, mais le vent ne soufflait pas assez fort pour le guider jusqu'à lui, soit à un mètre devant.

Il se contenta de tendre difficilement la main devant lui, espérant que Duo la prendrait, puis il regarda le beau jeune homme squelettique et quand il lut la totale incompréhension dans ses yeux couleur de nuit sans lune, il préféra se détourner, cherchant inconsciemment du réconfort auprès des autres pilotes.

C'était mort.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux très fort, continuant à chanter les couplets affligeants, la main sur le cœur, prenant une inspiration qui compressait ses côtes cassées et même les deux qui ne l'étaient pas encore.

Crack.

Trop tard.

Le vent soufflait à nouveau dans ses cheveux soyeux euh poussiéreux, et dans sa gabardine d'occasion…

et dans son cœur…

La voix se mit à vibrer, puis crier… et leva la main au ciel, demandant peut-être l'aide de kami…

**Et viva Zapatta qu'on criait sur les toits  
Comme à chaque fois, chaque fois qu'on y croit**  
.  
Duo, qui jusqu'ici se tenait à une distance relativement courte de son Hee-chan se mit à reculer ostensiblement : ce qui ressemblait auparavant à une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard se mua en peur panique.

Il se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche, telle une bête traquée, cherchant à s'échapper du hangar, du fou furieux en face de lui qui chantait n'importe quoi.

Oui il aimait Hee-chan, tout du moins ce qu'il connaissait de lui et ce n'était pas beaucoup.

Oui il voulait parler à Hee-chan mais apparemment ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Il le préférait silencieux : il disait moins de conneries.

Ouais même Heero pouvait partir en live.

Et apparemment, vu l'état des autres pilotes – effondrés - , il n'était pas le seul à penser que le soldat parfait n'avait pas de cases en moins

Il n'avait pas de case tout court -)

Mais il tenta de poser tout de même une question.

- Euh Hee-chan… pourquoi tu cries le nom d'un gars qui fait du cirque et chaque fois que tu crois… à quoi d'abord ?

.

Nous ne relèverons pas que Duo avait confondu le révolutionnaire mexicain avec Achille Zavatta, grand du cirque mais bon, passons.

.

Trowa joua à une main, de l'autre essuya ses larmes beaucoup trop abondantes pour qu'il puisse lire sa partition.

Entre l'énormité qu'avait dite Duo et les paroles astronomiques de Heero, il y avait de quoi pleurer de rire..

Le chanteur abandonné enchaîna néanmoins, enchaînant par-la même Duo à son regard vibrant d'émotions…

**Si je m'en sors moins mort que vivant **

…

Duo avait l'impression d'assister au naufrage du Titanic sauf que cette épave humaine coulera tellement profondément qu'il serait impossible qu'elle refasse surface.

Même avec les instruments post coloniaux.

- Oh my god… il est fou c'est sûr… tu sais Hee-chan, si tu ne veux pas me parler, il faut le dire….

.

Le chanteur ignora complètement les paroles, la porte de sortie qui se présentait à lui, absorbé qu'il était par sa chanson, qui racontait l'histoire de sa vie.

Il monta dans les aigus, ma gorge tendue, les narines frémissantes comme des nouilles sur le feu :

**Et si je sens mieux le feu, le feu et le sang.**

**-** Non mon Hee-chan, là tu sens le fauve et euh je crois que t'as pété mais c'est pas grave je te pardonne si t'arrêtes de parler. Nan je te SUPPLIE d'arrêter de parler. J'ai jamais cru que j'arriverai à penser cela, ni même à le dire…

Mais Heero était lost in the wind.

Complètement perdu dans le monde de Johnny Hallyday.

Le japonais, trop pris par la chanson, poursuivit, une larme coulant sur son visage.

Une larme d'émotion

Une larme de

pure

fatigue…

**C'est que jamais, oh jamais non personne  
N'a su pour moi ce que je sais ce que je sens  
.**

Duo, ému jusqu'aux larmes lui-même, s'en voulut de s'être moqué de son Hee-chan à lui qui s'était douloureusement ouvert pour la première fois.

Il ne comprenait rien, mais, qui comprenait Heero d'abord?

Ce mec était un ovni…

Il était si poignant…

Il était si pathétique…

L'américain fit un pas vers son mamour en sucre et murmura, en tremblant :

- Oh Hee-chan…

[ Oh ta gueule] Mais Hee-chan était encore en mode concert symphonico-nawak, regardant le plafond gris du hangar comme s'il allait lui répondre:

**Non jamais non personne n'a su pour moi  
Ce que je sais ce que je ressens  
Ça je le sais, oh je le sais maintenant**

**.**

En voyant le soldat les yeux rivés au ciel de béton, se balançant d'avant en arrière la bouche ouverte, il se dit qu'il devait envisager de lui mettre une camisole de force…

Mais il n'avait pas ça de dispo dans sa natte !

.

- J'aimerais bien partager ta douleur, Heero… Dis-moi pourquoi ça ne va pas, dis-moi pourquoi, je t'aiderais… mais si je ne sais pas, je ne saurais pas t'aider… et je ne voudrais pas t'aider… et ça va m'énerver…

Mais « Heero » était in the wind of the night : il fallait lui retirer les piles, ça devenait urgent.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les yeux toujours fermés sur son monde intérieur.

Duo n'existait pas, pas plus que les autres pilotes.

Il était une star :  
**Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi  
Ce que j'en ai fait, ça ne t'en fait pas  
.**

L'américain sécha ses larmes de crocodile dundee:

Il en avait marre des phrases cryptiques des pseudos poètes à deux balles.

Marre d'entraver le vent du nord à ce que super soldat disait.

Il voulait des réponses et même si le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi, il attendait qu'on réponde à ses questions.

Euh lesquelles au fait ?

Le soldat parfait l'avait tellement embrouillé avec ses paroles euh poétiques qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, ni qui il était.

La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il devait se barrer

Vite.

Avant de péter un gros câble.

Trowa et Quatre avaient quitté le navire depuis un sacré bout de temps puisqu'on n'entendait ni piano, ni violon.

Juste de gros, gros éclats de rire qui n'avaient rien de discrets.

Et autant le dire franchement, la voix de Heero, sans musique c'était…

Naze.

Il s'éloigna de « son » Heero, s'approchant de l'interrupteur afin de rallumer la lumière :

Marre des ambiances tamisées à deux balles, atmosphère de confessions qui confessent le vent.

**.**

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour moi Hee-chan, je t'en prie… pour la dernière fois… je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes… T'es blessé à la tête ? Et comment veux-tu que e ne m'en fasse pas ? Tu es incomprenable !!!!!!!

.

Le vent soulevait à présent la gabardine de Heero, lui donnant un air mystérieux, plus mystérieux que d'habitude.

Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche pincées : il vivait les paroles…

Il les buvait…

Les comprenait-il au moins?

Je tire un trait et on se barre  
Sur le seul freeway qui mène quelque part

[Il va la fermer sa gueule? C'est qu'il devient lourd le bougre...] Le shinigami partit directement, sans demander son reste.

N'importe quoi ces rimes.

Barre-toi toi-même !

Il n'avait qu'une envie, faire un tour sur l'autoroute la plus proche, aller le plus loin possible du soldat parfait.

Plus jamais il ne l'enquiquinerait et il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de tomber amoureux d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Il apprit notamment, que la curiosité était un très vilain défaut, un défaut qui à la longue donnait.

Mal au crâne…

A BAS JOHNNY !

La fête était terminée : laissons le japonais dans son délire karaoké.

Duo dit, d'un ton où l'ironie perçait tel le gros orteil dans une chaussette trouée :

- Mais oui mon Hee-chan je vais te laisser hein, c'est pas le moment de te parler tu rentres de mission et tout… euh salut !

Et il fila, tel bip-bip.

Heero sourit, enfin seul, se mit à chanter les derniers couplets, la voix ensommeillée :  
**Ça je le sais, oh je le sais maintenant  
Mais jamais non personne  
Non n'a su pour moi  
Ce que je sais, ce que je ressens**

**Ça je le sais**

**Je le sais maintenant**

**.**

Et il tomba par terre, vu que la vent, ne supportant plus du tout cette chanson débile, choisit de ne plus le supporter lui.

Il tomba misérablement, se cassant quelques os en plus en entrant en contact avec le sol.

Il s'endormit –ou tomba dans le coma – aussitôt.

Il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Duo.

Enfin il était tranquille… fallait-il qu'il soit mort pour que Duo le laisse seul ?

Fallait-il qu'il soit complètement désespéré...

Apparemment…

La fierté d'un homme pouvait aller loin, jusqu'à se couvrir de ridicule pour cacher une pseudo faiblesse…

Personnellement je préférerais être faible que de chanter une chanson incompréhensible…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari-tsusuku : à voir !**

**.**

**… vive l'inspirartion nawak ! MDR et pardon…. T-T**

Je dédicace cette fic à ma** Lilith** chez laquelle je suis en train de taper cette histoire (c'est toi qui m'a laissée ton ordi donc tu es aussi coupable que moi, si ce n'est plus parce que tu n'as pas réussi, malgré tes pathétiques tentatives, à m'empêcher de le faire looool), **à Olivs (**sans Tom je pense sérieusement à Abba, et aux Aphrodite child (Demis Roussos MDR), à ma **Zorky** na moi (si je m'en sors moins mort que vivant powa ma belle looooool) et ma **Luna** (mahhh MAHHH nan chuis pas nawak !!!)

Les paroles de cette MISERABLE chanson de Johnny Hallyday qui m'a trotté dans la tête juste en dessous.

**.**

**Paroles/Musique : Didier Golemanas, Pascal Obispo**

**Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis l  
Ce que j'en sais, c'est que j'en suis l  
J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu je sais ce que je dois savoir  
Et c'est la seule rue qui mène quelque part  
Ce que j'étais, c'était avant toi  
Je sais où j'étais, j'y étais sans toi  
Et viva Zapatta qu'on criait sur les toits  
Comme à chaque fois, chaque fois qu'on y croit  
  
CHORUS :   
Si je m'en sors moins mort que vivant  
Et si je sens mieux le feu, le feu et le sang  
C'est que jamais, oh jamais non personne  
N'a su pour moi ce que je sais ce que je sens  
Non jamais non personne n'a su pour moi  
Ce que je sais ce que je ressens  
Ça je le sais, oh je le sais maintenant  
  
Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi  
Ce que j'en ai fait, ça ne t'en fait pas  
Je tire un trait et on se barre  
Sur le seul freeway qui mène quelque part  
  
CHORUS  
  
Ça je le sais, oh je le sais maintenant  
Mais jamais non personne  
Non n'a su pour moi  
Ce que je sais, ce que je ressens**

**Ça je le sais**

**Je le sais maintenant**


End file.
